Tu jardín con enanitos
by Takari95
Summary: SONGFIC- Un joven chino piensa en el amor de su vida, quiere serlo todo para ella.


**-Tu jardín con enanitos-**

**Este es un fic que me ha salido de la nada esta mañana mientras estudiaba, está basado en una canción de Melendi titulada _Tu jardín con enanitos._**

**Por supuesto, ni la canción ni los personajes de esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Takari95**

Estuve muchos años viviendo en mi país después de que dejase Japón cuando Sakura se convirtió definitivamente en la Maestra de las Cartas. En concreto, fueron ocho los años que pasé lejos de ella y cuando me la volví a encontrar nos habíamos convertidos casi en unos adultos. En mi casa siempre soñaba con ella, todas las noches, pensando en si la respuesta que me debía sería afirmativa o negativa, reflexionando sobre si me quería o no. Es cierto, que era muy joven e inexperto cuando le confesé mis sentimientos pero a pesar del tiempo y la distancia esos sentimientos no cambiaron. En esas noche de sueños, imaginaba como sería robarle un beso, acariciarla suavemente y estrecharla entre mis brazos aunque sabía perfectamente que al final ella sería la que tendría la última palabra y haría que se cumpliesen o no mis deseos.

Mientras miraba a la luna pedía valor para volver a Tomoeda y exigirle una respuesta clara pues la espera me mataba lentamente. También muy seguido rezaba porque ella no tuviese a su lado alguien que pudiese sustituirme, esperaba que yo para ella no hubiese sido más que un tonto chico enamorado más. No. No, yo quería ser todo para ella, ser su complemento, su otra cara de la moneda, aquel que la despertase cada mañana dándole un beso en la frente, el que la hiciera rabiar y sonreír, yo quería ser aquel que borrase las lágrimas de sus ojos y su tristeza.

Sin embargo, me tomé mi tiempo para que ese valor empezase a crecer dentro de mí. Llegué a Japón por sorpresa y fui hasta su casa, era verano y se oía el ruido del agua en su jardín. Me puse de puntillas y me asomé por encima de la valla. Allí estaba ella. Tan alegre como siempre, tan llena de vida, con su pelo corto y sus ojos verdes. Estaba sola y me armé de valor para acercarme a la verja de entrada a su casa para abrirla suavemente. La puerta soltó un leve chirrido y Sakura abandonó el jardín trasero para ver quién había entrado. Su cara de sorpresa me dejó de piedra pero soltó la manguera que tenía entre las manos y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡SHAORAN!

En ese momento, recordé lo bien que sonaba mi nombre cuando lo decía ella con su dulce voz, me gustaba. Mejor dicho, me encantaba. Yo no pude aguantar la embestida de Sakura y ambos caímos sobre el césped. Ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos. La Sakura que tenía delante ya no era la niña de unos doce años que dejé aquí, era toda una mujer, una mujer bellísima que cada vez quería parecerse más a su madre.

En ese instante, las ganas de estar con ella para siempre volvieron a mí con más fuerza que nunca. Como tantas noches había soñado en Hong Kong, quería ser yo el primero en felicitarla todos sus cumpleaños, quería ser el hombre que la acompañara a cualquier parte, el hombre que marcara la diferencia en su vida. En definitiva, quería convertirme en su media naranja.

Ella no dejó de mirarme a los ojos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja ni un segundo. Luego, casi sin pensarlo me susurró:

-SÍ.

-¿Qué? - llegué a preguntar yo antes de que esa adorable chica me sellase los labios con los suyos. Abrí los ojos al máximo, no podía creer que aquello fuese real pero al fin y al cabo las cosas buenas solo pasan una vez en la vida así que abracé a mi Sakura por la cintura y la correspondí.

Fui tan tonto de esperar ocho años para que aquella maravillosa criatura volviera a llenar mi vida de colores y de sabores e hiciese despertar en mí sentimientos y sensaciones que eran desconocidos hasta el momento. Al final, pude escuchar ese fantástico y sonoro "Sí" de sus labios, que sonó a promesa de amor incondicional.

Ahora mismo, recuerdo esto mientras aún permanezco acostado en la cama y Sakura está durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado. ¿Por qué me empeño en recordarlo todo? Para no olvidarme de la suerte que tengo de tenerla a mi lado porque con ella he experimentado de todo. A su lado, he descubierto los pequeños placeres de la vida, me he descubierto a mí mismo y he descubierto que ella lo es todo para mí y que estoy loco y lo único que me cura es su amor. Así que ahora me acercó lentamente a ella, aproximo mis labios a su oído y le digo como cada mañana antes de levantarme e irme a trabajar:

-Te quiero, Sakura.

Sé que ella no me escucha pero me basta con decírselo y ver rostro sonrosado y tranquila para empezar el nuevo día con renovadas energías teniendo la certeza de que cuando vuelva a casa ella estará siempre ahí esperándome con su sonrisa porque ella es única. Es mi Sakura.

**FIN**


End file.
